Home Bound!
'The Haunted! '''is the 7th episode of Meet The Electronicles. Plot The Electronicles go to spend the night at Bloomie's house, only to find something isn't right. Story The episode starts with the students playing in the school playground. The Electronicles are playing hockey ball in the field when they heard Bloomie's voice calling out to them. Bloomie (in distance): "Boys! Oh, boys!" Loundrel: "Hey, it's Bloomie!" Bloomie: "Hello!" Boys: "Hello, Bloomie!" Squidling: "Did you want to tell us something?" Bloomie: "Yes! I'm inviting you all to my house for the weekend!" Boys: "Heh?!" Bloomie: "That's right. Mr Kahani is going out for the weekend, so he called my mommy saying that you guys will be staying at my house for the weekend." Loundrel: "Oh yeah, he did make that call this morning." Splattery: "What?! Us boys are gonna stay over at a girl's house?! Ha! That's sick!" Bloomie: "No! It'll be fun! You'll see!" We cut to Bloomie's house after school. Bloomie was looking out the window, wondering where the boys are. Bloomie: "Mommy, when are the boys coming?" Mommy (from upstairs): "Any minute, sweetie! Be patient!" Bloomie went to the living room and takes out her doll from behind a couch pillow. In seconds, the doorbell was sounded. Bloomie ran out of the living room. Bloomie: "I'll get it!" She opens the door, and the boys flew in with their sleepover stuff. Bloomie: "Hey there, boys!" Gloobert: "Hello, Bloomie! I'm sure we're all gonna have fun spending the weekend with you!" Cadabrin: "Holy! Your house looks amazing!" Bloomie: "Thank you!" Mommy: "Hi there. You boys must be the Electronicles. Nice to meet you." Bloomie: "It's great to meet them, mommy! My daddy is getting ready to spend the weekend at his friend's mansion." Flatterine: "Your dad's friend has a mansion?" Bloomie: "Oh, yes!" Bloomie's dad came downstairs. Daddy: "Okay...Bloomie, I will see you next week, sweetie." (opens the door) "Have fun with your friends!" (leaves) Bloomie: "Bye dad!" Mommy: "I have an idea for fun you kids might like. Come with me." (lead the kids to the kitchen) "Kids, I've always wanted fun-loving kids to help me, so...I decided we should have...chocolate cake!" Kids: "Yay!" After it was done baking, the kids went to go get a plate. Then, they lined up for a slice. Splattery and Flatterine finished first and they were bored, so they decided to get out their coloring books. Flatterine: "That chocolate cake was awesome." Splattery: "Yeah. It tastes exactly like the chocolate cakes our dad used to make." After a while, all the other kids were done and the decide to get out their coloring books. Splattery, Flatterine, Cadabrin, and Gloobert play hide and seek and Bloomie, Loundrel, and Squidling draw pictures of aliens. Squidling was thirsty, so he asked Bloomie's mom. Squidling: "Bloomie's mom, do you have orange juice?" Mommy: Yes." Squidling: "Okay." He walks into the kitchen. He grabs a plastic cup and gets the jug of orange juice from the fridge. The jug was a bit heavy, but Squidling managed to pour it in his cup without spilling it. Then, he puts the jub back. As he was going to take a sip, he heard faint footsteps. Squidling: "Eeek!" He quickly walks out of the kitchen. The other kids are watching a football game on TV. Flatterine: "Yeah! Go Clam Choppers!" Cadabrin: "Clam Choppers?" Splattery: "Yeah. The Clam Choppers are the best football team ever!" Cadabrin: "I thought the Seaweeds were the best team." Splattery: "They used to be...until the Seaweeds were defeated by them...in almost every season. And now, we're getting lots of Clam Choppers fans!" Squidling (remembering the footsteps he heard before): "Uhhh...Splattery..." Splattery: "Yeah, bro?" Squidling: "When I go get some orange juice, I heard footsteps." Splattery (baffled): "Heh?! Why are you telling me this?!" Squidling: "Nevermind. I'll tell you later." Mommy: "Okay, kids. It's bedtime." Kids: "Ohhh...." The kids walked into a room with three beds on one side and four on the other. Splattery, Cadabrin, Squidling, and Flatterine sleep on one side while Gloobert, Loundrel, and Bloomie sleep on the other. After when Bloomie's mom says goodnight to the kids, she turns off the lights and closes the door behind her. Loundel, Gloobert, and Bloomie were sleeping peacefully, but the others aren't. Flatterine (whisper): "Hey Splattery, do you get the feeling that something might get you during your sleep?" Splattery (whisper): "What are you talkinga about?" Flatterine (whisper): "Well...you know, evil spirits...ghosts...anything that can come to haunt you." Splattery (whisper): "Flatterine...you know that there's no such thing as ghosts. It's all in your imagination." Squidling (whisper): "He's right, you know...you know how some people think that things are talking to them?" Cadabrin (whisper): "Huh?" Squidling (whisper): "The reason why it's happening is because people are imagining things are talking to them." Cadabrin (whisper): "And about the footsteps you heard, Squidling, it's all in your imagination." Flatterine (whisper): "Right. Speaking of that, doesn't this room freak you out?" Cadabrin (whisper): "Yes. I feel the same way about it during a storm." Gloobert (whisper): "And I feel the same way about you goofballs yapping." (goes back to sleep) Cadabrin (whisper): "Sorry." The four boys try to get to sleep, but they were unaware of one thing. A dark, dark shadow was lurking in one corner of the room by the door. Its piercing red eyes glowed in the darkness. The time was 11:00 p.m. The four boys were unable to sleep when they fear that something might get them in their sleep. The closet door door opens and closes by itself. Squidling was the only one to see it. Squidling (whisper): "Guys, I saw something." Splattery (whisper): "What now?" Squidling (whisper): "The closet door opened by itself." Splattery (whisper): "Please don't tell me you're making it up." Squidling (whisper): "I'm going to the bathroom now." (gets off his bed) As Squidling opens the door, he saw something at the end of the hallway that made chills go up his spine. He saw red eyes. Squidling couldn't tell whether it was looking at him, so he ran quickly to the bathroom and quickly locks the bathroom door. Squidling: "That was the scariest thing I've ever seen...man, what was that? A ghost? A ghost with red eyes?" Three minutes passed and Squidling came out of the bathroom and this time, the red eyes had changed positions. Squidling ran back to the bedroom and was back in his bed. Squidling (whisper): "Cadabrin, Splattery, Flatterine...you guys are NOT gonna believe what I just saw." Splattery (whisper): "What is it now?" Squidling (whisper): "I saw those red eyes again." Flatterine (whisper): "You saw them the second time? Man, do you think we're gonna believe you for saying that?" Squiding (whisper): "You have to! I really saw them, it's not my imagination this time." Flatterine (whisper): "Squidling, it's not like Bloomie's house could be haunted or anything...but she moved here a while ago." Squidling (whisper): "But you've got to believe me! Bloomie's house ''is haunted...the red eyes...I saw them...I saw those red ey--" Splattery (whisper): "Ugh! Squidling, you scaredy dummy! There are no such thing as ghosts..." Squidling (whisper): "But...but...what about the red eyes...? The ghost must be in this house...and it has to be gone..." The kids suddenly heard Bloomie's mom scream. They quickly ran to her room. When Bloomie opens the door to the room, she found her mom sitting up on her bed with a look of fright on her face. Bloomie: "Mommy, is something wrong?" Mommy (shocked): "Yes...there's somthing wrong...I-I-I...saw...saw th-th-th-those red...eyes..." Squidling: "I saw them too." Mommy: "You did?" Squidling: "Yeah. But you don't think...this house is..." Cadabrin (gasp): "Oh boy..." Bloomie :Boys, there's no such thing as ghosts..." Mommy: "Right you are, sweetie. There's no such thing. It's all in our imagination...but I wonder how such an evil spirit could be lurking in here?" Voice: "I know what's wrong..." The kids looked and saw a small ghost. Squidling: "Ahhh! A ghost! Get it away from me!" Ghost: "Don't worry. I won't do any harm. I'm a friendly ghost." Loundrel: "Oh...well in that case...what's your name?" Ghost: "My name is Seep." Kids: "Hello Seep." Seep: "Greeting. I shall tell you the history of this house." Gloobert: "Could you tell us what happened?" Seep: "Well, first, the red eyes you're seeing is not from a ghost. It's from an entity, an evil spirit. There was once a married couple who lived in this house." Kids: "A couple?" Seep: "Yes." (A few years ago.) Two snails named Manuel and Maya are about to go through a divorce. Since they've been married, their relationship is steadily growing bad. On one day, it gets a lot worse. They start arguing until Manuel grabs a kitchen knife and stabbed his wife. (End of story) Seep: "When Manuel noticed what he have done, he felt so bad for himself that he commits suicide. Neither of those two snails were heard from again...and their bodies were never found." Loundrel: "Wow. So...Maya and Manuel's spirits are here?" Seep: "It would appear so." Ghostly Voice: "Get out!!!" Mommy: "What the?" Ghostly Voice (yelling): "Get out!!!" Bloomie: "Oh, mommy! I'm scared!" (hugs her mother) The boys ran out of the room, and they've become face to face with a ghostly devil. Its eyes were glowing red and hangs its big, red, terrifying tongue out of its mouth. Its scary long fangs are seen. Bloomie: "Eeeek! Get that thing out of my house! Eeek!" Loundrel: "Don't you worry, Bloomie! Your house will be evil spirit free!" Devil: "Heh heh heh! Catch me if you can, losers!" (runs away) The boys chased the devil around the house. Splattery finally grabbed the devil's tail, and jumped on its back. The boys went to go beat up the devil. Devil: "Arrrgghh! I can't take it anymore! Enough with the punching and kicking! Let me go!" (disappears) Loundrel: "Yeah! We done it again, boys!" Mommy: "Boys, thank you so much for saving us. If it weren't for you, we'd all be killed." Seep: "Congrats! You stopped the devil! Now, I must go! I'll see you again anytime!" Narrator: "And so, once again the say....well, Bloomie's house is saved, thanks to...the Electronicles!" End Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps